danganronpa_sister_locationfandomcom-20200213-history
Yujiro Ohmae
"I'm the front man of the entire brand. Who's to say I cannot do a few funerals for free?" — Speaking to Erisai about his mortician business. Yujiro Ohmae (大前裕次郎) is a participant of the Ultimate Despair sister location killing game. The killing game is not tied to a real Danganronpa game, however, it is featured on Quotev (@destinationdespair) and therefore, hosted online. His title is the Ultimate Funeral Director. History Early Life Yujiro was born very weak. Having almost died at birth, he was plagued with low immunity and constantly having to go in and out of the hospital for checkups. He was about 3 when the doctors concluded that surgical masks and routine checkups would be in the entirety of Yujiro's life. He lived with his mother, father, and older sister. They had inherited a funeral home from Yujiro's great-great-grandfather, and his mother at the time owned it. His father, on the other hand, was a locally respected piano player. Yujiro was close with his big sister, looking up to her as a model student as well as a caring person. Primary Events One day, when he was 9, the family went on a trip in a train. According to Yujiro, hijackers stormed the train and fatally shot his mother and father. His older sister, wanting to protect the parents, was also killed in the crossfire. Yujiro's first brush with death traumatized him yet it also awakened his want to honor the dead via mortician duties. Instantly, his uncle, Eiji Setsushi, had taken him in. Yujiro's uncle set in routine quickly - he did not attend the funeral nor seem depressed in the least about the sudden deaths, had adoption papers for him were already issued, a bedroom prepared, entry into a new school, and a surname change for Yujiro, making him Yujiro Setsushi. His uncle had even taken it upon himself to refer to him as his 'true' son and refused to let Yujiro call him an uncle, but a father. It turns out that Yujiro's uncle was in a case of hysteria ever since he and his wife could not have children. Ever since Yujiro was born, the uncle was fully convinced that 'the gods' said Yujiro would be his son and not his brother's. Not wanting to get his hands dirty, he called hitmen to hijack the train and kill Yujiro's parents so he would adopt him. After this reveal from trespassing his uncle's study, 12 year old Yujiro instantly called the police. He was released from his uncle's adoption and then put in a foster home. His foster mother was actually a local florist he had befriended during his time with his uncle - Chifumi Omori. She, Yujiro, his foster father, Ton Omori, and foster younger sister, Anju Omori, live in a small teahouse-esque home. Once adopted, he became Yujiro Ohmae-Setsushi-Omori, but only goes by Yujiro Ohmae officially. Talent Yujiro's title, while primarily being called the Ultimate Funeral Director, has two other titles: Undertaker and Mortician. He is all three, technically, as his tasks often entail the embalming and burial or cremation of the dead, as well as the arrangements for the funeral ceremony, dressing, cosseting, etc. Yujiro's family had rites to a funeral home even before he was born. Locals say that Yujiro 'had the blood of a great mortician in his veins', as the embalming process and recognizing rigor mortis came as an instinct when he was only a teenager. Although he is familiar with the chemicals in embalming fluid (like formaldehyde and methanol), Yujiro realizes that he is not as skilled in chemistry as others may think. He is said to be naturally calming and all patrons easily find closure after taking his funeral services. Because culture is constantly changing, as a funeral director, Yujiro realizes that some find peace and grieve slower and some customs are more varied than others. Even if he is well versed in embalming and cremation, Yujiro is for death positivity - meaning that natural decay and decomposition is the best form of respect for a corpse in his eyes. Before the Killing Game It is assumed that Yujiro led the life of a Hope's Peak rejected high school student who fell into despair with those similar in age range. With many others, Yujiro learned of the Class 78th's Killing School Life. Because of their dedication to despair, the group recreated a killing game and placed themselves and Future Foundation hostage, Chisafusa Tachibana, inside. In despair, Yujiro was sadistic with burial. He would find living innocents that he deemed 'dead' and would forcefully bury them six feet underground - sometimes in caskets, sometimes not. He did similar for his foster family, but he murdered them before doing so, stuffing them all in one casket, setting it aflame (to mimic cremation), and threw them underground as such. He also assisted in the removal of Chisafusa's kidney, being accompanied in despair with Tessio Petrocchi. He does not remember these events. Appearance Yujiro is a freakishly tall, slim high school student with rather pale skin and choppy short hair. He has yellow eyes with heavy eye bags. His eyes are half-lidded at all times due to fatigue and contentment, and his mouth is covered by a white surgical mask. He wears this mask everywhere as it is used for his tendency to fall ill, so it gives him an sickly and mysterious appearance. When his mask is removed, he has a normal and unharmed face. He wears a black turtleneck sweater, taupe brown pants, and knee-high black boots with six indents lining down horizontally. He's said to always have a few spare medical gloves on his person, just in case of "emergency embalming". He also is occasionally seen wearing black fingernail polish. When he was younger, Yujiro looked very similar, except for the fact that his hair was longer and he was more panicky than he is currently. Personality (how the bicth actin) Relationships (this is self explanatory but here's a template mold for this) Erisai Chifasho Yujiro considers her one of his closest companions. During the game, he calls her 'Miss Erisai', with a returning 'Funeral bastard' from Erisai herself. He enjoys her company, having a more soft than just deadpan look when speaking with her. During chapter two, they met in the reptile room. Erisai offered to let Yujiro hold a snake, to which he so humbly accepted. From then on, they spoke with each other, revealing their pasts and bonding like siblings. They both made promises to each other - Yujiro said that he would lay down Erisai's girl gang for a funeral, and Erisai promised once they leave that she would learn a bit about mortician work, wanting to bond with Yujiro even more from that. She also promised to learn anthroplogy, drink tea, and play table top games with him. Yujiro realizes the amount of pain he must have caused the sukeban by being chapter three's blackened, telling her "I'm sorry for giving you a scare" once a piece of evidence falls from his boot. He is genuinely touched by Erisai and Ayaki protecting him from Tessio's wrath after his conviction, but begs for them both to make it through the killing game without him. Yujiro's Fate (did they die or nah!) Quotes (what did they say!) Trivia * Yujiro was inspired by Korekiyo Shinguji from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. At first, he was meant to be much more cruel, antagonistic, and creepy than he is now, however that fizzled out. * He's now more inspired by Kai Satou from Your Turn to Die. * Despite this inspiration change, there are still similarities between Korekiyo and Yujiro. For example, they are both very thin and tall (K: 6'2", Y: 6'5"), have yellow eyes, wear masks, are interested in anthropology, and omit deathly or mysterious themes. They are also both Chapter Three blackeneds, admitting at first to killing one victim but not the other. Category:Male Category:Blackened Category:Deceased __FORCETOC__